


Books and Boys are Better in Leather

by GlassAlice



Series: Book Ended [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little Dub-Con, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Broganance, Brogane, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is a dedicated if distracted worker, Love V not a Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, They're both in to Lance, brothers like to share, i like the idea of everyone loving lance, just...love him, keith has tattoos and piercings, klance, shance, shiro has piercings and a strong masculine jaw, they are all adults, this is shklance without the sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: Bookstore AU - A short encounter between bookworm Lance and two hot flirting strangersMy very first crack at some Shance! And some yummy Klance of course.





	Books and Boys are Better in Leather

In the middle of downtown on the corner of Rainey and East Willow sat _Coran’s Bookshelf_ , right on the river’s edge. The narrow building was so tightly cramped that even the storefront was pressed up against the street, struggling to wedge itself into the constricted space and pouring out onto the sidewalk. A sliver of a walkway was the only barrier between the store and the cars that sped down the road. 

The bookstore had once been a house but now it was stuffed positively to the brim with books both old and new. That suited Lance; the smell of books, particularly volumes with yellowing paper and thick worn covers, was his favorite scent in the world. And this city, with its mishmash of wilderness scattered within the bustling metropolis, was exactly what he was looking for when he moved. It was a tall order, finding inner city life full of green trees and rivers, but somehow he’d discovered such an anomaly here.

Coran’s Bookshelf hired him on the spot, no questions asked. He’d walked in lugging a faded, blue suitcase behind him in search of a place to rest his feet. Crouching among the shelves of young adult novels, Coran simply walked up and asked him if he’d like to work there. Lance couldn’t be more thankful for Coran’s strange ways; maybe that’s why he was still here after three years. 

Lance scanned a book into the system, carefully typing out the author and title. He squinted at the screen, blurry in one corner. Lance took off his glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his orange apron that made him feel like he worked at Home Depot instead of a bookstore. But Coran insisted that orange was a “cheery” color, and that it contrasted nicely with Lance’s eyes. Lance let out a breathy snort, as put on his clean glasses. It might be cheery, but it still looked like Home Depot.

The store was empty, unsurprising for a Wednesday afternoon. He liked the downtime that afforded. Lance enjoyed dreaming lazy reveries in the comfortable solitude while he sipped on coffee from the equally cramped coffee house next door. 

_And_ it meant he could play any music he liked. Lance swayed his hips to the jazzy beat that crooned from the crackling speakers, humming softly along with the sultry vocals. He was so focused on his books and music, that he didn’t notice the small bell that announced a new customer. 

Lance jumped when he saw something moving from the corner of his eye, realizing it was just a person he chirped, “Welcome to Coran’s Bookshelf, we got what you need from end to... end…” He trailed off as he took in the customer making his way to the other side of the store and completely ignoring his greeting. 

A skull mask bandanna covered the bottom half his face, only sharp purple eyes were visible under jagged black bangs. A stylish black leather jacket stopped right at his rib cage to show off a skin-tight, red shirt. Black jeans were slung low on his hips and pulled snug against his ass. The whole outfit was finished off with black combat boots. This person was defiantly up to no good; sexy ass or not. 

First rule of not getting robbed: make sure the person knows you’ve seen their face. Lance had to somehow get this dude to take off his mask for the security cameras to pick up. Taking an inhale to gather his courage, Lance followed behind the customer, the book he was scanning clutched, forgotten, in his arms.

To Lance’s surprise, he found the man with his mask already pulled down and staring intently at the physics section, drawing out a book about wormhole theory and thumbing through its chart-riddled pages. 

He had to physically start breathing again. This guy was hot. And not just the passing normal person hot, this guy was a perfect ten. An angel in demonic leather. An angelic demon that read books on wormhole theory. 

Lance froze as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. A deep voice rumbled right in his ear, “He’s pretty hot, right?” Something cold brushed against him as the man spoke. Lance jumped, letting out an undignified yelp. The man dodged him as his head whipped to see a knowing smirk that tightened around a thin, black lip ring. It was matched by another piercing in his dark brow and several along his ear. Lance’s eyes traced over the sharp jaw and handsome features, before ultimately settling back on the lip ring. If he leaned over just a little he could capture it in his mouth and suck on it, feeling how it pulled on the skin underneath. 

The loud snap of a book closing shocked Lance out of his stupor. A deep blush lit up his face and he turned toward the sound. Wide blue eyes suddenly met purple as the first customer gazed back at him. Anger blazed in those purple irises and Lance panicked, a cold sweat breaking out down his back. 

Lance pulled into himself, hiding his face behind his hands. _Oh my god, I’m acting like a teenager who's never been kissed_ , he berated himself.

The heavy weight of the muscular arm was still around his shoulders and Lance peaked out between his fingers.

“Hey, Shiro.” The purple-eyed man put the book back on the top shelf, stretching up to his tiptoes. His shirt rode up, showing off his part of his stomach, sharp curves of hip bone jutted out above his jeans. His jacket pulled down on his arms as he reached, revealing thick bands of dark ink across both forearms. Keith turned and walked toward them, not bothering to pull his shirt back down, “is this the new lover you were telling me about?”

His voice sounded hungry.

“What?” Lance practically yelled, frantically looking between the man holding him and the man prowling towards him. “I don’t know you.” He told the man next to him, was it Shiro?

Shiro chuckled low in his chest and Lance could feel it vibrate through him, “You could, if you wanted to.” Lance shivered. Shiro turned toward the one in the red shirt, who’s glare was downright murderous. “Not yet, he’s not. Why, Keith? You jealous?”

Lance had a sinking suspicion that this Keith guy just might be. He was right in his face now, purple eyes flashing. The scent of leather and cloves filled Lance’s scenes. “That's not fair, you got the last one. He sure is beautiful though.”

Shiro nosed at Lance's neck, pressing into his pulse. "Don't worry, you know I can't say no to you. I always share my toys."

“I’m right here, I can hear you.” Lance huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and trying to ignore the way Shiro was pressed up behind him. He couldn't back up and Keith kept getting closer, he was almost on top of him. There was no escape.

Lance tried to turn, find somewhere to to hide from his pounding heart and the tightness growing in his pants, but Shiro’s strong arm held him in place. This should not be turning him on, these were strangers, _customers_.

A flash of something caught Lance’s eye, distracting him for a moment. Keith licked his lips, a silver ball peaking out. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to imagine what that would feel like on his...No! He wasn’t going there. 

The evil smirk Keith sent his way made him think that was exactly what he wanted Lance to think.

He swallowed.

“This is a private bookstore,” Lance managed to stutter out, “You can’t just come in here and…”

He was cut off by a quick, hot mouth, tongue pushing past his lips. It had Lance moaning into it. Keith sucked on him like he was sucking on something entirely different. 

The metal ball ran up the underside of his tongue and swirled around his mouth. It wasn’t that it felt particularly _better_ with the piercing; it was more about the _idea_ of where it could be instead that had Lance melting. His whole world narrowed down to Keith, and Keith's mouth, and Keith's tongue. The book long forgotten in Lance's grip, fell to the floor with a thunk. 

Keith broke away with a wet pop and Lance realized he was practically cradled in Shiro's arms, slowly rubbing against his thigh. 

An impish smile spread across Keith’s face, “The bike show has probably already started, we should get going.” 

Lance stumbled as Shiro let go, leaving him feeling cold despite the hot need that surged through him. “Yeah, we shouldn’t waste our tickets even though we found a pretty piece of candy.”

Keith licked his lips, “We know where to come back when we feel like finishing it.”

Lance stood, mouth moving but not making sounds as the two men walked out of his store. Leaving without even a backwards glance. After a full minute of staring at the door with a hard-on, he yelled to the empty store, “What the hell was that?!” 

Lance turned and kicked a bookshelf. “Oh ouch,” He grabbed his shoe and hopped around on one foot, “Ouch, ouch, ouch.” Lance let his foot go and kicked at the air, “Fuck. What the hell was that about?!”

 

-End?-

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of bookstore AUs but I didn't want to write a whole fic for this so instead I'll be making small snippets of their relationship and putting it here. Expect everything from the softest fluff to some delicious smut.
> 
> Special thanks to Nikole_Kephir for helping me block out the ideas, and to Starbuck7 and hytone195 for editing!
> 
> My Tumblr is @Yuzuling if you want to hang out with me. I also hang out on amino and the Shklance and Shance discords!


End file.
